


to be loved and to be in love

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and michael skype ashton while he's away for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be loved and to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is pointless but clemwin is the most important ot3 and i was bored so. inspired by [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/131039639328/imagine-one-member-of-your-polyship-is-away-for).

“Luke?” Michael whispers, his hand hesitating on Luke’s spine until Luke grunts in response. “I miss Ash,” he whines.

Luke sighs and brings his arm up to wrap around Michael’s waist, “Me too, babe.”

He’s on the verge of falling asleep, a long day of studying and writing his psychology paper finally catching up to him, when Michael speaks again.

“Can we call him?”

“Michael,” Luke groans, shoving his face further into the pillows, “It’s like 4:30 in the morning, can’t you call him tomorrow?”

“But it’s like, noon over there, and I won’t have time to call him before class. Please, Lukey? I just wanna see his face and hear him talk for a minute.”

Luke blinks up at him, Michael’s signature pout taking over his face.

And Luke gets it, he really does. Even though it was just him and Michael for months before they made room in their hearts for Ashton, it’s weird when he’s gone. He travels a lot for work, and they’ve never gotten used to him being gone for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. Their bed feels too big without him between them.

He sighs, shoving at Michael’s shoulder lightly. “Fine. But I’m not getting up.”

Michael leans down and kisses his boyfriend’s lips quickly before scurrying out of bed. “You text him and see if he can skype, I’ll get your laptop,” he says excitedly on his way down the hall.

Luke laughs quietly to himself and reaches over to grab his phone.

_have a minute to skype? mikey’s giving me the face._

__

He texts back almost immediately, just as Michael’s returning with Luke’s laptop.

_yeah, give me one sec._

__

Michael clambers back up the bed and sits up against the headboard, crossing his legs before opening the laptop and turning it on, placing it in front of his knees as it illuminates the whole room. Luke groans and buries his face in his pillow again.

“Big baby,” Michael giggles.

Luke rolls his eyes and lifts his head to rest it on Michael’s thigh, Michael’s fingers immediately reaching to comb through Luke’s hair.

“Tired?” Michael asks quietly.

Luke hums and presses a kiss to Michael’s bare thigh, “Very.”

“Your first class isn’t til 11 tomorrow, you’re not allowed to get out of bed any earlier than 10:30, got it?” Michael says.

“Got it,” Luke chuckles.

Michael leans down and kisses Luke’s forehead just as Ashton’s skype call comes through and Michael squeals, accepting it immediately.

“Isn’t a little late for you two to be up?” Ashton asks, narrowing his eyes at Michael. He’s in his hotel room sitting in the same position Michael is.

“That’s what I said,” Luke mumbles.

Michael frowns, “You two are dicks.”

Ashton giggles, “Awww, I’m sorry, baby. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just miss you,” Michael pouts, “Luke misses you, too, but he’s grumpy and practically drooling on my leg.”

“He’s tired, Mikey, you know how hard he’s been working,” Ashton says, wiggling around until he’s laying on his stomach in front of his laptop, resting his chin on his palms. “How’d the paper turn out, babe?”

Luke sighs, “Good, I think. I just finished it 20 minutes ago.”

“He did great, Ash, I read it,” Michael beams, leaning down and kissing Luke’s forehead again.

Luke practically purrs and gives Michael and look until he kisses him properly. “Thank you,” he murmurs against Michael’s lips.

“What about you, Michael? How’d your last midterm go?” Ashton asks, smiling softly at his boys.

Michael shrugs, “I think I did okay. I guess we’ll find out.”

“I know you did well, babe, you and Luke have been studying for days,” Ashton says reassuringly.

Luke nods in agreement and kisses Michael’s thigh again. “How’s London, Ash?”

“Boring. Cold. I just wanna come home and cuddle with my boys,” Ashton pouts.

“Only five more days,” Luke sighs.

Ashton hums and then sighs as well, “I hate to say it but you two need to get some sleep.”

“No,” Michael whines.

“Michael,” Ashton giggles, “I know, love. I know you don’t want to admit it, but you’re tired. And Luke looks like the living dead.”

Luke snorts, “Thanks, babe.”

Ashton grins widely and laughs, “I’m sorry, Lukey, but it’s true.”

They sit in silence for a minute, Michael smiling down at Luke as he plays with his hair, Luke’s eyes drooping sleepily.

“I miss you both so much,” Ashton says.

“We miss you, too, baby,” Luke says, his eyes remaining closed but a frown spreading across his face.

“Our bed’s too big without you,” Michael adds.

Ashton sighs, “I’ll be home in a few days.”

Michael nods and sighs happily, “Love you, Ash.”

“I love you, too. Kiss Luke for me, okay?”

“I will,” Michael laughs, “I think he’s finally asleep.”

Luke whines, “Nuh uh. Love you, Ashton.”

Ashton giggles quietly, “Love you. Sweet dreams.”

Michael closes the laptop and leans over to place it on the bedside table gently before shifting Luke so his head is on the pillow, wiggling down next to him and pulling the blanket up to their shoulders.

“Five more days,” Luke says, kissing Michael’s lips gently for a second before nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Five more days.”

“Love you, Mikey,” Luke sighs happily, “Night.”

 

Michael smiles and kisses the top of Luke’s head, “Love you, too, baby. Goodnight.”


End file.
